


The Ninja and The Irish Pudding Pop

by lil_1337



Category: One Direction RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Get Together, Humor, M/M, Mild Pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: AU where Niall is a tour guide in Chicago.Sequel to ‘Always Building Something’.Represents text messages.





	The Ninja and The Irish Pudding Pop

In spring a young university man’s fancy turns lightly to midterms, projects, papers, and the dream of actually sleeping for more than four hours at a time. Niall was no exception. As much as he loved studying architecture the thought of analyzing one more style of classic design for strengths and weaknesses made him want to run screaming all the way back to Ireland. Or at least crawl under his covers and not stick his head out again until Summer. 

Like everyone else around him he was beyond ready for Spring break. Daydreaming about it was the only thing keeping him even marginally sane. He made plans obsessively when he wasn’t trying to memorize a million pieces of information. His list of things to do included sleeping in, eating a lot of non-cafeteria or delivery foods, hanging out with his friends, and playing some video games. He was way behind on the newest releases and couldn’t wait to immerse himself in some gratuitous sex and violence for a full glorious week. 

The only major downside was it would still be too cold outside to play soccer. They’d tried in the hallway of Louis’ apartment building once and had almost gotten him kicked out. Honestly, that wasn’t even close to the worst thing they had done, just the one that disrupted the neighbors enough that they complained. 

Sadly, that moment of epic freedom was still two days, a paper, and three tests away. Right now he wanted lunch and to think about something, anything, not school related. 

In the dining hall he spotted his friends and headed for where they were sitting at their usual table. He slid into the seat next to Liam, shrugged off his backpack and jacket, then pulled out a bottle of coke and a brown paper bag from one of school’s food vendors that billed itself as a deli. From it he removed a wrapped sandwich and a bag of chips. 

Next to him Liam set down his burger and nodded a hello as he dunked some fries into a puddle of ketchup. On the other side of the table Louis and Harry were sharing a pizza, the box centered between them. They each had their own drinks and both sent wisps of steam into the air. On Louis’ other side Zayn was methodically working his way through a styrofoam bowl filled with a mixture of rice, vegetables, and chicken that looked healthier than it was probably was. 

“I’m out of here at two so we can drop you and Harry at the airport on the way.” Zayn shoveled in another mouthful of food. 

“Thanks, appreciate that. It will save us taking the El. I hate having to take luggage on the train.” Louis grinned as he reached for one of the few remaining pieces of pizza.

“You going home?” Niall pulled open his chips, shoving a few in his mouth; chewing as he unwrapped his sandwich.

“Nope. “ Louis took a bite and chewed slowly, letting Niall hang, curiosity evident, for a moment. “Me and Harry are going to Florida to experience American Spring Break first hand.” 

“And learn to surf.” Harry added, wiping his hands on a grease stained paper napkin. 

“I’m jealous.” Liam sighed, “I’ve always wanted to do that. Might have to try it out next year.”

Louis grinned, wide and mischievous, “I’ll send you some snaps.” 

Liam laughed. “Maybe I can photoshop my face on them.” 

“Are you going too?” Niall asked, looking at Zayn. 

“Nah, mate, my girl and I are spending the week at her parent’s lake cabin in Wisconsin.” 

Feeling left out of all the plans, Niall turned to Liam, giving him a sad puppy look. “Are you going to abandon me too?” 

“I went home over Winter break so I’m here until the end of the semester. Maybe after that I if get a job. I’d kind of like to stay for the summer if I can work it out.”

Niall’s heart jumped at the thought of having a week to hang out with just Liam and he told it sternly that they were friends and Liam wasn’t interested in him romantically. He was over the crush he reminded himself. “I’ll probably go back for a couple weeks after school ends. A week isn’t worth dealing with the jet lag. Though,” Niall paused, his expression going dreamy. “It might be worth it, to have my mum’s cooking. I miss real food.” 

Around the table there was a mournful nodding of heads and a chorus of wistful sighs. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Why do I do this to myself?” Liam tossed the controller on the bed then leaned back, lounging bonelessly. “I never even get close to beating you.” 

Niall smirked from his seat on the floor, not far from Liam’s sock covered feet. “You’re a masochist? “ 

Liam snorted. “Not likely.” He pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down at Niall, his expression suddenly serious.. “Hey, I was thinking we should do something to celebrate our first real day of break.” 

“I’m down for that. What were you thinking about?” Niall set his controller down and twisted so he could give Liam his full attention.

“Dinner and a movie. Some place nice that doesn’t sell pizza, burgers, or wings.” 

“Let’s not get crazy now.” Niall waved his hands around as if he was trying to protect himself. 

“Tablecloths and silverware…” Liam’s grin widened. 

“I’ll have to iron my good jeans and polish my trainers.” Niall fluttered his eyelashes and made a big show of being coy.

Liam collapsed back on the bed, laughing. “And dig the button down out of the back of your closet.” 

“How do you know I have a button down? Have you been snooping in my closet?”  
Niall shot Liam a look laden with suspicion. 

“I have one hidden in my back of mine too.” Liam smirked. “I know how mums are.” He made his voice high pitched and squeaky. “Take a nice outfit, son, you never know when you might need it.” His voice returned to normal. “I bet you have a pair of shiny shoes in there too.” 

“I refuse to answer that.” 

“I think we need to dust off those fancy clothes and take pictures for our mums then go have dinner.” 

“I’d be down for that. Where do you want to go?” 

“I was thinking Italian?” 

“Yes! I haven’t had good pasta in forever.” 

“Some place with real desserts.” Liam’s expression went soft and dreamy. “Something rich and chocolate.”

Niall snorted then picked up his controller. “One more game and then I need a shower.” 

Liam made a face then picked up his as well. “You’re buying the popcorn at the movie if I lose.” 

“That’s seems backwards. Usually the loser has to pay.” 

“Call it a bribe.” 

Niall hit the start button on his controller and shifted back towards the tv. “Alright, but you have to buy your own soda.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Niall eyed himself in the mirror, turning this way and that as he debated the sweater or no sweater question. Wearing it would be warmer which would be a major plus when walking to and from the train, but probably not necessary in the restaurant or the movie theater since they should both be well heated. 

On the other hand the color of the button down was better on him bringing out the blue of his eyes. It also had a great fit, almost tailored to him now as his shoulders had broadened and his stomach flattened. But it had a dressier look than he wanted, not to mention not nearly warm enough especially when combined with the lighter dress shoes he was wearing. 

This was two friends hanging out together not a date he reminded himself sternly. Just two mates dressing up to go have italian food and watch a movie. Nothing like a date at all. He was okay with that. Mostly. But that was his luggage to tote around not Liam’s and Niall was determined to not lay it at his friend’s feet. It wasn’t Liam’s fault that he wasn’t romantically interested in Niall or that Niall just couldn’t seem to shake the feelings he had. 

A knock on the door solved the problem for him. Leaving the sweater on because it would be too awkward to change his mind now, he crossed the room to let Liam into the room. He was dressed in a pair of dark slacks with a black button down shirt and an electric blue tie. The whole outfit was topped with a caramel colored dress coat that Niall had never seen him wear before. 

He grinned blatantly looking Niall up and down, nodding his approval. “You clean up nice.” 

“Ah, shucks.” Niall ducked his head pretended to be embarrassed to hide his happiness at Liam’s approval. “This old thing?” Straightening up and putting aside the pretense he added, “I didn’t realize we were getting date night dressed up. I don’t even have a tie here.”

“You look great the way you are.” Liam ran his hand down the tie, smoothing the way it lay. “I’d take you on a date dressed like that.” 

Niall grinned, open and genuine this time, “And I’d go. Especially if you buy me food.” 

“You’d go with anyone who promises to feed you.” Liam laughed, opening the door to usher Niall through. “You’re like a stray puppy.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” Niall agreed as he pulled the door closed behind them and locked it.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Liam leaned into Niall holding his phone out at arm's length to snap a selfie which he immediately attached to a text that he sent to Zayn, Harry, and Louis. He was still forwarding it to Niall when there was the chirp of an incoming message. 

_Have a fun time on your date kids. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do._

Niall stared at the text, this time he was actually going to make good on this mental threats to kill Louis. Slowly and painfully, possibly involving implements of some kind. His gaze cut to Liam then back to the text trying to gauge Liam’s reaction, but he was focused on his phone and didn’t seem to notice Niall’s displeasure at the comment. 

Grinning, Liam, hit reply then typed in. _That leaves the field wide open_

_Exactly._ The reply was almost immediate followed by a series of emojis that could have been taken a number ways though none of them below a PG-13 rating. 

Liam laughed, definitely amused by the response. He pulled away then set his phone down next to his plate, clearly done with the conversation for the moment. “What’s the matter?” Liam’s smile slipped, showing genuine concern when he noticed the seriously displeased look on Niall’s face.

“Doesn’t it bother you? When Louis says shit like that?” 

Liam tilted his head to the side. A sadness in his eyes that Niall hated to see, but refused to shy away from. “Does it bother you?” 

“Yeah. I mean he’s been doing that bullshit the whole time we’ve known each other. Implying that there is something going on when it isn’t. Sometimes I want to punch him.” 

“Did it upset you earlier when I said I would date you?” Liam’s expression was stricken as if the idea of hurting Niall was deeply painful to him. 

Niall shook his head. “No. I knew you were just messing about and that you didn’t mean it. It’s different when we joke about it. Louis trying to shove me off on you when you aren’t into it and gets old. I haven’t gotten that pathetic that I need a pity date yet.” 

“What if I did?” Liam glanced away and then back as if he wanted to look down, but couldn’t. “Want to date you? Not from pity but because I like you.” 

A heavy silence settled over the table for a moment as Niall and Liam stared at each other, both lost for words to say and wondering if the other was thinking the same thing. 

Finally, Niall spoke. He reached for a joke, but missed by a mile. “Would you pay for my dinner?” 

“Yes.” The words were out of Liam’s mouth almost before Niall was finished speaking. “Of course. Though you still owe me popcorn.” 

“Deal.” Niall stuck out his hand and they shook solemnly. Still smiling, Liam laced his fingers through Niall’s and didn’t let go, a wide, happy, smile spreading across his face when Niall’s fingers curled into it, holding on. 

“Does this mean tomorrow you’ll let me win at Mario Cart once in awhile?” 

Niall laughed, happiness oozing out of every pore of the sound. “Nope. Some things are sacred. I might teach you some of my tricks though. If you ask nicely.” 

Liam raised an eyebrow, though his smile never dimmed. “Then for every time I lose I get to kiss you.” 

“I thought,” Niall’s gaze dropped to Liam’s lips and then back to meet his eyes. “You were trying to _not_ lose.

Giving Niall’s hand a gentle squeeze Liam let go and picked up his fork. “I’m pretty sure that no matter how the game goes we’re both going to win.”


End file.
